The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Kalanchoe plant, botanically known as Kalanchoe hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name African Red.
The new Kalanchoe is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Hinnerup, Denmark. The objective of the breeding program was to create new Kalanchoe cultivars with large flowers, interesting leaf shape, and good postproduction longevity.
The new Kalanchoe originated from a cross made by the Inventor of an unnamed selection of Kalanchoe laciniata as the male, or pollen, parent with the Kalanchoe blossfeldiana cultivar Anita (not patented) as the female or seed parent. The cultivar African Red was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in a controlled environment in Hinnerup, Denmark.
Asexual reproduction of the new Kalanchoe by terminal cuttings taken at Hinnerup, Denmark, has shown that the unique features of this new Kalanchoe are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.